Sun, Moon, and Ice
by Saphine the Great
Summary: Hawk, a kittypet, met a silver tom named Silversplash. She joins SunClan, only to find she's not as ordinary as she seems. Together, with her new friends, she saves the Clans of Sun, Moon, and Frost before they tear each other apart.
1. Cats of SunClan

**SunClan**

Leader: Blazespirit- An orange tom with darker stripes, yellow eyes, and white chest and paws.

Deputy: Lightstripe- A dark tabby tom with amber eyes and golden stripes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Medicine Cats: Longwhiskers-(the elder med. cat) a longhaired gray cat with blue eyes and long whiskers. Son is Featherstorm.

Apprentice- Falconpaw

Featherstorm- A darker gray tom with pale blue eyes and long fur. Father is Longwhiskers.

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Goldpoppy- A white-and-gold she-cat with sharp green eyes. Sisters are Sunpool and Grasstail.

**Warriors**

Hawkclaw- A golden-brown she-cat with darker brown paws and stripes, with a white belly. She has bright green eyes. Apprentice: Frostpaw

Silversplash- A silver tom with darker gray stripes. He has yellow eyes. Apprentice: Jaypaw

Sunpool- A white she-cat with large golden splotches and green eyes. Sisters are Goldpoppy and Grasstail. Apprentice: Trushpaw

Grasstail- A cream she-cat with kind yellow eyes and a very long tail. Sisters are Goldpoppy and Sunpool.

Robinsong- A dusty brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Mother to Thrushpaw and Jaypaw. Mate to Stormrush.

Stormrush- A dark blue tom with bright yellow eyes. Father of Thrushpaw and Jaypaw. Mate to Robinsong. Apprentice- Lionpaw

Icepool- A longhaired white she-cat with kind blue eyes. Mother of Frostpaw and Lionpaw. Mate to Goldenheart.

Goldenheart- A reddish-gold tom with yellow eyes. Father of Frostpaw and Lionpaw. Mate to Icepool.

Honeyleaf- A gold she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Mate is Elderberry.

Elderberry- A dark brown tabby tom with friendly yellow eyes. Formerly a loner. Mate is Honeyleaf.

Shimmerheart- A blue cat with silver at the tips of her ears, paws, muzzle, and tail and big shimmering blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Eaglepaw- A young pale sandy tom with yellow eyes.

Falconpaw- A dark brown tom with a white belly.

Cloudpaw- A white fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes.

Frostpaw- A long-haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Jaypaw- A blue she-cat with green eyes.

Thrushpaw- A light brown tom with kind yellow eyes.

Lionpaw- A golden tom with bright golden eyes.

**Queens**

None

Kits?

None

**Elders?!**

Yes!

Waspweed- A grouchy old yellow tom with black stripes.

Graydove- A kind old she-cat with pale gray fur and kind blue eyes.

Dappleshade- A tortoiseshell she-cat with one blind eye.


	2. Prolouge

Hi! This is my first fancfiction on this site, so please enjoy! Hawk will give you the credits.

Hawk: Pff. Fine. Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, but SunClan, MoonClan, FrostClan, and all of its traditions belong to Saphine, including me. (I was paid in catmint to do this.)

Me: Thanks, Hawk, but you didn't have to add the last part.

Hawk: Yes, I did.

Me: Who paid you?

Hawk: -sighs- Youu…

Me: Also, there is a side effect to this FF. I love birds. So, I will end up writing about a bunch of birds. If you don't want to learn useless facts, feel free to skip the following bird parts. Thank you for your cooperation. –creepy smile here-

Prologue

_The moon shone down _on the forest. Cats padded through invisible paths on the forest floor, the trails worn from generations of paws. Eventually the forest started to thin, and they stopped as they gathered themselves in a grassy clearing, well away from the forest. A group of cats awaited them, divided into two smaller clusters. The cats settled into the clearing, and a red tabby leaped up onto the stone in the center. The two others shifted to make room.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

The silvery tom started to speak.

"MoonClan is prospering, and we have two new apprentices, Gorsepaw and Heatherpaw!" The cats yowled their names and the two young cats puffed up with pride. The cheering died down and the air seemed to drop a few degrees as Silverspirit spoke.

"But we have noticed our prey has started to dwindle, especially near the forest." He narrowed his golden eyes, and the fiery tom next to him bristled.

"We wouldn't steal your crow-food!" Blazespirit hissed. "Squirrels and birds are plenty for us."

"Our patrols have scented your warriors over the border. We've also seen snake blood and shrews." Silverspirit responded, his silver fur fluffing up. Sparkspirit, the third leader, watched with little interest.

"Can we get on with the Gathering?" He said coolly, his black-and-white fur flat and shining. Sparkspirit was probably the largest cat in the clans. He didn't say much, but he was a fierce warrior and a good leader.

Blazespirit glared at Silverspirit for a moment, and then turned his attention to the gathered cats. "SunClan is flourishing, and we have some new apprentices as well, Spottedpaw and Falconpaw. We also have two new warriors, Shimmerheart and Silversplash." The cats cheered their names and Spottedpaw, Falconpaw, and Shimmerheart grinned proudly.

"Well, it seems it's my turn." Sparkspirit said, his amber eyes glinting. "FrostClan is healthy as well, and Aspenleaf has had her first litter of kits. That's all for now."

The leaders waited as their clans talked for a bit, then took their cats and returned home. But FrostClan was the last to leave. Sparkspirit told his deputy, Kestrelclaw, that he would return to camp soon. He had, uh… _important _business elsewhere. Kestrelclaw nodded, but as she turned to leave there was a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

(So, what do you think? Reviews are always nice, but no flaming, please! ^^ And a special shout-out to my friend Shimmering-Sky! :D)


End file.
